waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Franklin
Benjamin Franklin (January 17, 1706 - April 17, 1790),was an American polymath and one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. Franklin was a leading author, printer, political theorist, politician, Freemason, postmaster, scientist, inventor, humorist, civic activist, statesman, and diplomat, who has been featured in various Disney media over the years. Appearances ''Ben and Me Benjamin Franklin, voiced by the late Charles Ruggles, appears in the short movie accompanied by a mouse named Amos, a poor church mouse who sets out to find work in order to provide food for his family. In the winter of 1745, having taken refuge in the run-down print shop of Ben Franklin, Ben is given the ideas for the Franklin stove, bifocal lenses, and the newspaper the Pennsylvania Gazette as Ben's creditors are threatening to shut him down in 24 hours by Amos. Timon & Pumbaa Benjamin Franklin is seen as a drawing (which comes to life to demonstrate about his famous experiment with electricity involving the key and the kite during a lightning storm) on a blackboard during Pumbaa's history teaching session to an owl student. Schoolhouse Rock! Benjamin Franklin is seen in the ''Schoolhouse Rock! songs "Fireworks" and "Electricity, Electricity". ''The American Adventure Benjamin Franklin is one of the hosts of the attraction alongside Mark Twain. He provides an optimistic contrast to Twain's cynicism. Additionally, he appears in a scene with Thomas Jefferson as he works on writing the Declaration of Independence. [[Atlantis: The Lost Empire|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire]] In backstory materials for the film, Ben Franklin is one of many historical figures said to be part of the Keepers of the Journal, having first encountered the Shepherd's Journal during his visits to Versailles in 1788. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Benjamin Franklin is alluded to when a young Jack Sparrow reminisces about teaching a young boy named "Benny" a certain trick involving a kite and a key. DuckTales (2017 series) Benjamin Franklin is renamed Benjamin Frankloon and appears as a loon having been transported to the 21st century as a result of Louie's use of Gyro Gearloose's Time Tub in "Timephoon!" in order to steal treasures from different time periods. The Muppets Floyd Pepper portrayed Franklin in ''I Love Liberty. The Muppet Magazine Summer 1987 issue includes an illustrated Franklin in the comic story, "Star Cluck." Gonzo appears in the Muppet Book of Friendship dressed as Franklin, to compliment on one of the founding father's famous quotes. George the Janitor played Benjamin Franklin in the Great Moments in Elvis History sketch from Muppets Tonight episode 101. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew appeared as "Bunsen "Ben" Franklin" in Great Muppets in American History. Baby Scooter appeared as "Scootermin Franklin" in the Muppet Babies episode "This Old Nursery". Trivia *Benjamin Franklin was mentioned in the Stuck in the Middle episode, "Stuck in the Garage Sale" and the Bunk'd episode, "Take The Cake". Gallery Lmint-02.jpg|Benjamin Franklin in Ben and Me BenjaminFranklininSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Benjamin Franklin in "Schoolhouse Rock" song: "Fireworks" TheCommittee.jpg|Benjamin Franklin, Phillip Livingston, John Adams, Robert Sherman and Thomas Jefferson. The Continental Congress.png|Benjamin Franklin at the Continental Congress. BenjaminFranklininSchoolhouseRock!2.jpg|Benjamin Franklin in "Schoolhouse Rock" song: "Electricity, Electricity" Benjamin_Franklin,John_Adams_and_Thomas_Jefferson.png|Benjamin Franklin, John Adams and Thomas Jefferson. Scootermin Franklin.jpg|Scootermin Franklin in Muppet Babies Gonzo.franklin.jpg|Gonzo as Benjamin Franklin Franklin-comic.jpg|Benjamin Franklin in a Muppet Magazine comic story, "Star Cluck" Bunsenfranklin.jpg|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Benjamin Franklin Benfranklin.jpg|George the Janitor as Benjamin Franklin I-Love-Liberty-1982-03.jpg|Floyd Pepper as Benjamin Franklin I-Love-Liberty-1982-05.jpg I-Love-Liberty-1982-04.jpg I-Love-Liberty-1982-02.jpg I-Love-Liberty-1982-06.jpg I-Love-Liberty-1982-07.jpg Libertybear.jpg Timon and Pumbaa - BenjaminFranklin.jpg|Drawing of Benjamin Franklin in "Hakuna Matata U." Benjamin Franklin 1.jpg Benjamin Franklin 2.jpg Wfmt-2-web.jpg|In the ending of The American Adventure Benjamin Frankloon.png|Benjamin Frankloon in the DuckTales episode, "Timephoon!" Category:People Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Stuck in the Middle Category:Ben and Me Category:DuckTales Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:1700s births Category:1790s deaths Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Muppets Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Deceased Category:Writers Category:Authors